


Play Doctor

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Kinks, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-22
Updated: 2012-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-03 16:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8720209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Well, the title and the banner said it all. Doctor!Jensen/ Patient!Jared.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** I’m not a doctor, so every medical check-up steps/ procedures I wrote here are purely my imagination.  
>  Many thankies for my beta-reader for the great job: **cindyls1969**

  
Author's notes: Let's meet Dr. Jensen...  


* * *

**Play Doctor  
**

[   
**Click here for a bigger Pic** ](http://i1019.photobucket.com/albums/af316/angel-fire5/pd.jpg)

  


He’s sitting on his desk, reading through all the patient reports when he hears a knock on his door. 

“Come in.” 

The door opens and then a tall frame appears. 

“Doc…?” A slightly nervous voice greets him. 

“Yeah, come on in.” 

The man took five steps with his long legs and the doctor was face to face with slanted hazel eyes. 

“Afternoon, doc…” The man looks nervous. 

“Good afternoon, please take a seat. How can I help you, mister…?” 

“Padalecki, Jared Padalecki.” He gives a small smile. 

“Alright then, Jared, I’m Dr. Ackles, but you can call me Jensen. What can I do for you, Jared?” Jensen smiles back at his patient. 

Jared shifts in his seat before handing him his paper. Jensen reads through the report of the younger man and nods. 

“Mmm, I see it’s written here that you want to do medical checkup…” Jensen clears his throat, “to be exact, on your reproductive organ?” 

Jared nods as his face turns red. 

_Mmm, a shy one… He’s kinda cute!_

“Okay, let’s get started.” 

Jensen rises from his seat and leads the younger man to the examination bed. 

“So, Jared, you have to take off all of your clothes and lay on the bed, I’ll go get the equipment, okay?” 

The taller man looks very uneasy. “Okay…” 

Jensen turns around to let the younger man takes off his clothes for the examination. He’s standing by the glass closet and enjoying the view of the other man’s body while getting the tools to do the examination. 

_What a body! I bet he likes to go to the gym…_

Jensen hides his smirk and turns around and faces the now naked younger man, lying still on the bed; with a hand on his crotch, covering his genitals. Jensen can’t stop staring at the muscular body, with an appreciative look, of course; even though he knows that his stare makes his patient uncomfortable, judging by the pink flush covering Jared’s body. Jensen tilts his glasses and furls his sleeves. He gives the nervous man a kind smile while putting the latex gloves on. 

“Alright, Jared, can we start the examination now?” 

The younger man gulps then nods. 

“There’s no need to be nervous or shy, Jared. I assure you this check will not cause you any kind of pain, I promise.” Jensen reassures him. “Or would you prefer to lie on your stomach?” 

And he can see that the other man’s pride kicks in. And with his head held high, Jared answers. “No, I’m fine. Let’s get started, Doc.” Then he moves his hand to his side. 

“Okay.” _Finally…_

To be honest, Jensen can’t wait to lay his hands on that gorgeous body of Jared’s. He starts with Jared’s neck, checking here and there then goes down to his chest, again, checking here and there while he purposely rubs the nipples so slowly they get hard. He can feel Jared’s breath start to quicken as his hand goes down to the younger man’s abdomen. _Man, what a muscular stomach._ As he runs his hand there the muscles beneath it ripple. Then he decided to give the man a break before entering the more intense section. 

“Okay, so far so good. No indication of any disease. Tell me, Jared, what do you need this check-up for?” 

“It’s for my university medical application.” 

“I see. Let’s continue this now. I’m about to check your penis then after that I’ll check your prostate gland. You ready?” 

Jensen smiles when he sees the younger man blush, “Yeah, I’m ready…” 

He takes his patient’s penis in his hand and observes it. It’s big and heavy and already half hard, and Jensen can’t wait to see how big it’s gonna be when it’s fully erect. Jensen also fondles the younger man’s balls in his hand and receives a short gasp. 

“Okay Jared, just so you know, it’s not unusual for patients to reach the state of orgasm in this kind of examination so you don’t have to hold back if your body want it, it’s okay, it’s natural…” _and it’ll be sexy to see you fall apart by my hand_ , Jensen adds it in his mind. 

“Okay…” Jared’s breath caught in his throat. 

Jensen mentally smirks. He jacks the long shaft a couple of time and feels it getting harder. 

“Okay, now I’m gonna push this tube into your penis. It’s actually a kind of microscope, so I can see the inside of your genitals and check if there’s a problem or not. It may feel a little uncomfortable but if you relax, it’ll be fine…” 

After applying a large amount of lube to the tube, slowly but surely Jensen inserts it inside Jared’s cock while checking if there’s any kind of discomfort on his patient’s face. But what he sees is not like what he expected. Jared’s eyes are closed and his lower lip is caught between his teeth. Oddly, the younger man seems to enjoy what Jensen is doing to his cock. 

_Oh my, kinky!_

And when he finally pulls the tube out he hears Jared’s disappointed sigh. _Hmm, he really does enjoy it!_

“Okay Jared, any sign of pain?” 

When Jared opens his eyes, Jensen can see the other man’s pupils are dilated, and lust is drawn on his handsome face. “No, Doc… I’m fine.” 

“Alright, I’ll proceed to the anal check-up now, or maybe you need some time before we start again?” 

Jared shakes his head, “Nah, I’m good.” 

“Okay, now I need you to pull your legs up and place your feet on the bed.” 

The younger man does what Jensen said; and the sight of his little pink hole makes Jensen’s cock twitch inside his pants. 

_Oh geez, that looks pretty and tight, wonder how it will feel around my cock…_

“Alright, now I’ll check your prostate gland by inserting my fingers into your anus, just relax and everything’s gonna be fine. But feel free to tell me if you feel any pain, clear?” 

“Alright, Doc.” 

Once again he reaches for the lube tube and coats his gloved fingers with it. Just as he rubs the puckered hole he asks the younger man again, “You ready?” 

“Yes, Doc.” 

Jensen inserts his forefinger first, gently. And just as he thought, Jared’s hole feels incredibly tight. 

“Excuse me, Jared, may I know how active you’ve been lately in sexual activities?” 

The younger man’s face is red and he can’t suppress a moan when Jensen’s finger glides along his _P-spot_. And when Jensen does it again and again, the connection between his brain and his mouth fails. 

“I’m gay, and it’s been six months since I’ve had anything up my ass…” he blurts out. 

Jensen’s hand stops at the confession the younger man made. _Did he just say that he’s GAY?_

“Please don’t stop, Doc!” Jared practically begs the doctor. He’s so hard his cock hurts. He just wishes that the doctor could make him come just like he said before. “Please…” 

And Jensen will be damned if that plea doesn’t make him hard in a second inside his pants. The younger man is writhing on the bed, biting on his lower lip and moves his hips down shyly to fuck himself with Jensen’s finger. 

“Mmmhh… nngghhh…” 

Jensen can feel his whole body shaking. He wants to give the younger man what he needs but on the other hand he can’t do that. It will break the Doctor’s rule. Finally he comes to a decision and he reluctantly pulls out his finger and Jared cries out at the loss. 

“Doctor? Please…” 

Jensen throws his head aside and takes off the gloves, “I’m sorry, I can’t do that Jared, I’m a doctor and I’m not supposed to do that with my patient…” 

Jared puts his legs down then sits on the edge of the bed, disappointment clearly drawn on his face. But then he stares at Jensen with his puppy dog eyes. 

“Are you sure, Doctor? No one will know about it… I’m your last patient for today and your front desk already went home. And there are no surveillance cameras in this room, plus you’ve already locked the door…” 

Jensen gulps. Jared is right. Nobody will find out about what _might_ happen between them. 

“Besides, I know you want me… I can tell by how you touch my body… You aroused me on purpose, didn’t ya?” 

Jensen starts to sweat. 

“Come on, Doctor, I’m right here. Come and get me…” Jared smirks as he lies himself down again on the bed. 

_Fuck the rule!!_ Jensen rises from his chair and starts to strip and then looks for condom in his desk but he doesn’t find any. 

“Shit!!” He shouts. 

“What? What’s the matter, Doc?” 

“I have no condoms, I forgot to restock! Do you have any?” 

“I have, but I didn’t bring any with me.” 

_Fuck!_

“It’s okay, Doc, I’d prefer to do it bare… I’ve never done unprotected sex with anybody and I trust you…to be the first, my first… would you?” 

Jensen’s eyes widened. The thought of how innocent the younger man before him was just gone with the wind. He had never expected Jared to talk dirty like that. He put his glasses on the table and sprinted to the examination bed where Jared looks so inviting and impatient waiting for him. 

He climbs onto the bed and Jared pulls him on top of his body. Their lips meet and their hands roam everywhere. Jensen’s finds Jared’s leaking cock and he starts to jack it, but then Jared stops him. They stare into each other eyes with panting breath. 

“Don’t… I’m so close I can feel it and I’m sure you can too…” 

“Mmm-hmm… So, how do you want it, Jared?” 

“Doctor, I want your penis inside my anus and together we’ll reach the orgasm state…” Jared whispers huskily. 

_Oh God, the dirty talk again…_

“Alright, as you wish, babe…” Jensen approves Jared’s request and runs his finger down to the younger man’s ass. Then again, Jared’s hand catches his. 

“No… Just enter me now, Doc, I’m ready. If you prepare me again I don’t know if I can hold it… Please…” 

“You sure? You’re tight, Jared. And I only inserted one finger inside you. Are you sure you can handle this?” Jensen guides Jared’s hand to his erect cock. 

Jared gasps. “Oh my, Doctor, you’re big…” 

“Yeah… Any second thoughts now?” 

Jared shakes his head, “Nah, just put it inside me now, I’m ready…” 

“Okay… but if it hurts, you have to tell me, deal?” 

Jared smiles and nods. Jensen smiles back and pushes the younger man’s legs up. He pours a large amount of lube on his hand then coats his hard member with it before positioning himself to enter the tight heat. He goes slowly, afraid of hurting the other man, but all he can hear is Jared’s moans of pleasure until he’s fully sheathed inside the younger man’s body. Jensen pelts Jared with kisses on his mouth, neck, and shoulder. He bites the younger man’s ear shell then licks the lobe. 

“Doctaaahhh…. Mmmhh… ahhh…” 

Jared feels so full of the doctor’s big and long cock, and every thrust the older man makes brings Jared closer to the edge. 

“Faster… harder… Doc… aahhh…” 

“Call me Jensen!” 

“Jen… mmpphh… ahhh… I can’t hold it anymore… aahhh… ahhhh… I’m coming, Jenseeeeeennnnnn…!!!!’ 

Jared’s body shakes violently as the ultimate pleasure crashes inside him. Hot white semen erupts from his trapped cock and wets his and Jensen’s hard abs. As Jared comes, his inner muscles contract and milk Jensen’s cock and makes the doctor reach his orgasm with his patient, together. 

“Jarrrreeeeddddd…!!!!” Jensen screams as he fills Jared’s ass with pulse after pulse of his thick seed. 

  

… 

They ****pass out after the intense orgasm and it’s Jared who opens his eyes first. Jensen wakes sometime later because the younger man shifts in his embrace.

“Hey…” 

“Hey, you awake?” 

“Yeah…” 

Jared takes Jensen’s face and kisses him, “That was amazing, Jenny… Or should I say Doctor Jensen?” 

Jensen returns the kiss and smiles, “Same with you, baby, glad you liked it, Jay…” 

“I’ve never not enjoyed sex with you; it’s always more than amazing. Everything with you and about you is amazing, I love you Jensen…” 

“You too, baby, you too…” 

They start to make out again before finally Jared speaks, “So, Doc, how’s my medical check-up? Is it good or do I need to repeat it?” 

Jensen smirks as he feels the blood in his body once more go south, filling his cock, “Well, I think a repetition wouldn’t hurt, just to make sure…” 

  

**~Fin**


End file.
